All the tears I made for this thing called love
by Ihavenoideaforanewnamesomeh
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are dating until somthing huge happened. The worst of all, Lucy cant take it and leaves Natsu because of the thing she saw. They were in a band together, but not after this huge event happened! And i dun hate lisanna. just saying. rated t for cuzzin


**This is a new story I was trying out! It made me cry just thinking about it XD And i dont hate Lisanna. Shes ok. Just not the best with Natsu. and I don't think I ever made that clear XD This is also a modern day just btw...**  
 _ **I don't own fairy tail!**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Natsu and Lucy are part of a band called Fairy also have youtube channels. (and no I don't own that ether.) They always were making vidios together. And the reason is Lucy And Natsu have been dating for bout 7 months now. tomorrow was Lucy's birthday and their anniversary. Little did Lucy know, that one of her best friends likes, no LOVES Natsu. Lisanna did. She didn't really care if he was dating. she would break them apart. Gray always told her not to date him. No, he didn't like her like that. But in a sister-to-brother way. He always said "never date an idiot." but did she listen? nope. Now, to the story~

* * *

Lucy was walking to Natsu's apartment. She always did because boy did that man eat. she always came over and restocked his fridge for him. Then they would make vidios. And no, they never did _that_ but they were serious in a relationship. Or so people thought. This time was different. When she walked throu the dor after unlocking it, she saw one of the most horrible thing ever. Him and Lisanna were kissing, his hand on her hip with her hand over it, an Lisanna's eyes were closed. She saw how Lisanna was seriously into the kiss, yet Natsu looked scared. She closed the door. Then opened it again. Still there. So she closed the door again. And when she opened it, they were still kissing. 'I'm dreaming. I can just wake up and none of this will happen.' So she pinched herself. Still there and now there is pain in her arm. She droped the food and walked away. But came back just in case. Natsu could see how he had hurt her so he pushed Lisanna off and went after Lucy. Lucy saw and slamed the door in his face, saving her about 2 seconds to run. She ran like her life depended on it. The hall seemed so long. But then she felt to hands coming from the side. She closed her eyes as she was pulled into n embrace. When Natsu turned her around, he couldn't believe he has caused her this many tears. They were endlessly rolling down her face."Its not what it looked like." Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy tried to escpe, but was to weak at the moment. Her brain said 'you dumb girl, Gray was right. You should never of dated this idiot.' yet her heart said,'I never saw this comming. Why? Im broken, dying, helpless, shatered, surrounded by the world(tokyo ghoul reference and i bet you sung it! I know i did :D), and all alone all alone.' Her mind and heart were breaking. Witch should she follow? The truth, or the pain? So she just stood there. IN his warm big arms. As if lifeless. "It's not. I swear." He finally spoke. "Thats what they all say. I know you are child hood friends, but I cant do this! I thought something was weird the past month! And now I know, So leave me alone." Lucy said. Natsu didn't let go. "Let go!" Lucy yelled. He still didn't."What can I do to make it up to you? I'm so so sorry, But its true, it wasn't what it looked like. Do you want me to choose?" " I don/'t. But I would like to hear your answer." She said."..." Natsu didnt answer. This made Lucy even more sad. he had to think between a best friend and girlfriend. It was about 10 seconds of silence when Lucy has enough. She pried herself from his arms and walked to the elevator. When the elevator came up, he answered."You. I want you." Lucy was shocked, but kept her face facing away from him. She walked in the elevator and saw him standing there. She wiped her tears. "Natsu. I love you. But that can never happen again." Lucy smiled the best smile she could but the tears would not stop falling. Her eyebrows disagreed also. She felt like her legs would give in soon. Natsu was walking, then speed walking. But he didn't make it. The elevator closed before he could get to her. She broke down on the elevator. When she was on ground level, Gray was there with Juvia. They were dating. Lucy hugged Gray and said," You were right. You were always right about him." The tears kept rolling down. Gray hugged his "sister" and went on the elevator to his room. Juvia came with them and understood what happened. Juvia tried to comfort Lucy, but nothing that normally would did. When Gray laied her on the bed in the guest room, he asked her what was wrong. She told her story and made Gray super angery. His anger was blowing off his top. Gray Left and let juvia stay with Lucy."Lucy-san, Juvia will never know what that feels like, but I want you to know Juvia and everyone else loves you." Lucy tried to smile to Juvia. But used her last smile on Natsu.

* * *

In the band was Natsu, Lucy, gajeel, Levy, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, And Mira. Everyone had a lover in that group. or did have one. the next time the band met, Lucy left the band. Because she left, levy left. Juvia couldn't bear to do it, but left also. Because every other girl was leaving, so did Erza and Mira. They made their own band called Fairy Girls. The guys all hated Natsu. He _was_ the reason that the girls left."God dammit Flame brain! Your such a fuckin Looser!" Gajeel said. He was more angry then Gray about this. All they could think about was their other half. Finally, someone moved. Gray stood up and punched the living day lights out of Natsu. Natsu didn't seem to care." I warned her! She didn't listen! The last thing you could've done was not cheat on her with one of her best friends!" Gray yelled."I didn't mean to! it jus-" atsu was cut off By another fist to the face."So Lisanna was just a one night thing? You don't feel anything for her? THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHEAT ON LUCY!" Gray couldn't hold it back anymore." I didn't! Lisanna came to my house before Lucy did! Then I was playing video games and She came and sat next to me! Thats how it started!" I don't give a rat's ASS what happened! Just why the hell would you let her kiss you!" Natsu just looked away. Gray had left the room followed by gajeel, and Jellal.'Why the hell did i let her continue?' Natsu kept thinking.'Even if it didn't feel right, why?' He could feel the pressure of guilt on him.

 _Meanwhile at Lucy's_

Lucy sat there. looking through her phone. deleting all the pictures, memories, and texts. She even removed him on facebook, G+, twitter, and Instagram. She deleted his number, history, and everything related to him. She played the scene over and over again in her head, pleading for it to stop. She went on Youtube and posted a vidio about how she will not post a new video soon and her new status. Then she waited for the comments. They came in like a bullet. Comments like: 'WHAT!, WHY! YOU WERE PERFECT!' and so on hurt the most. She knew what she had, wanted, and gave. Yet he didn't admire it. There was one comment that caught her attention. It was Natsu:'I'm so so so you just would listen to what happened! I could clear this up! We could be happy again!' This was the final blow. she broke down. Thanks to her loyal people, they thumbed down it and the others hated on him. She sent the picture out to all her social web pages. She even said that she would try and live stream if she could.

The next 4 days were ok for Lucy. She had recovered a bit and could main stream. She sent out that she was going to main stream in a video and many people came. When she started the live stream she was requesting music and answering questions. One person asked:"you should get Natsu to sing [eyes nose lips] By taeyang. It would seem perfect for the moment.' But what happened next, she didn't expect. Natsu was on and comented:'I'll try it and see if it works. and like i said. Im sorry Lucy.' The people who were watching saw her cry a little and the whole comments busted with: 'OMG OUR BABY IS CRYNIG! WHO DO WE NEED TO KILL!, OMG WATS WRONG!?' and more comforting things. She just smiled and said," OK. requested by someone, I'm gonna be singing eyes, nose, lips by taeyang for them!."

* * *

 **eyes nose lips by taeyang**

Tell me is it really hard to see

That you make it so hard on me

Go ahead and sting me with your lips

'Cause you're just about to kill me

Won't you set me free

But give me one more glance as you walk away

Smile like everything's gonna be okay

When I'm needing you again

I'll see you in my head

I'll remember as if everything's always just the same

—–

I know that I've been cruel in my selfish way

I'm looking like a fool in the end

I'm sorry if I hurt you oh baby

Baby please just talk to me

Looking like a fool

Gotta get away from you

Oh tell me what do I do oh

—–

In your eyes nose lips

The way she used to touch my skin

Your head down to your toes

It's like you're standing right in front of me now

Though the light's gone darker now

You've just gone way too far I'll keep you in my heart

Though it kills me to say it now

Baby I'll get over you

—–

Baby I just love you so much

But I guess it wasn't enough

Can I see you once again

Cause I'm dying from this pain oh

Take me out of the way

Never thought I would be one to cry

But you were always there standing by my side

In our pictures you and I in love until we die

Now imagining that we would be ones to say goodbye

—–

I know that I've been cruel in my selfish way

I'm looking like a fool in the end

I'm sorry if I hurt you oh baby

Baby please just talk to me

Looking like a fool

Gotta get away from you

Oh tell me what do I do

In your eyes nose lips

The way she used to touch my skin

Your head down to your toes

It's like you're standing right in front of me now

Though the light's gone darker now

You've just gone way too far I'll keep you in my heart

Though it kills me to say it now

Baby I'll get over you

—–

The way you used to look into this heart of mine

And the scent that you left all over my room

I love you I love you

Come back to me don't leave me all alone

In your eyes nose lips

The way she used to touched my skin

Your head down to your toes

It's like you're standing right in front of me now

Though the light's gone darker now

You've just gone way too far I'll keep you in my heart

Though it kills me to say it now

Baby I'll get over you

* * *

And After she sand she was done for the day. She said her goodbye and left to go cry more.

* * *

 **So you like it? I like it! No matter what you guys say, ima make this one work! BAI~**


End file.
